Uma promessa para a vida
by skyonthebus
Summary: Sakura parece levar uma vida normal e feliz, mas, com o chegar do seu décimo oitavo aniversário, o peso de um segredo começa a corroê-la cada vez mais... e uma promessa está prestes ser cobrada. Itasaku
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, minna-san! Resolvi começar uma fic Itasaku (um dos meus couples preferidos) assim um bocado de principiante, mas espero que gostem! A história é rated M devido a cenas de hentai (mais lá para a frente) e umas curtes que vai haver aqui pelo meio. Claro, sendo minha, só podia ter destas coisas... XD**

Capítulo 1 – Promessa

Aos quase dezoito anos, Haruno Sakura era tudo o que uma jovem queria ser: uma forte kunoichi e talentosa médica-nin, aluna directa da própria Hokage de Konoha, já sem falar na sua beleza excepcional. Dividia a sua vida entre o trabalho no hospital, as missões como membro de um esquadrão ANBU e os momentos em que tentava ser jovem e saia com os amigos para se divertir e descontrair.

A sua vida parecia idílica, mas não o era. Não quando ela era consumida pelo peso de um segredo negro.

- Sakura-chan? – chamou Naruto ao almoço (ninguém adivinharia que eles estavam no Ichiraku Ramen).

- O que foi?

- Para que é essa cara? Devias estar contente!

- Porquê?

- Falta uma semana para teres dezoito anos! É uma idade especial!

- Ah é? Então porque é que tu, que já os tens há um bom tempo, continuas o miúdo de sempre?

- TT TT Sakura-chan…

Kakashi riu-se, e até mesmo Sasuke esboçou um sorriso. Este voltara para Konoha havia mais de um ano, depois de finalmente ter assassinado o irmão.

Sakura tinha conhecimento disto, e, embora meditasse bastante na sorte do jovem que amava desde que se lembrava, a sua mente estivera ocupada por um negro pressentimento nos últimos dias. Por coisas que tentara a todo o custo esquecer. E um segredo doloroso que ameaçava roubar-lhe a vida como a conhecia.

Flashback on

Era o dia em que Sakura completava catorze anos. Era uma adolescente bonita, pueril, mas cujas formas já demonstravam a mulher que ansiava por despertar dentro dela.

Estava a regressar de um missão com Shikamaru e Naruto, e o segundo não parava de dizer que, se se apresassem, conseguiriam chegar a Konoha a tempo de jantar no Ichiraku.

Ora, pousaram as coisas junto ao rio onde os rapazes se ocuparam a pescar o almoço, e saiu para dar um passeio. Queria arejar a cabeça e pensar no facto de já ter catorze anos.

Então, nem tinham passado quinze minutos desde que se afastara dos amigos, sentiu um calafrio na espinha. Junto a uma árvore, com a mão sobre o tronco grosso, encontrava-se um jovem de longos cabelos negros atados e olhos ónix com marcas debaixo.

Sakura engoliu em seco ao reconhecer a descrição da capa que ele usava. Nuvens vermelhas sobre negro.

Akatsuki.

Mas não foi só isso que lhe chamou a atenção. O jovem, que devia ter entre dezassete e dezoito anos, era parecido com Sasuke. Demasiado parecido. Ora, não era preciso ser muito inteligente para perceber de quem se tratava.

- Uchiha… Itachi – murmurou, com os olhos abertos em choque.

- Conheces-me… Muito bem, isso facilita as coisas – disse ele, num tom tão gelado como os seus olhos cor de noite.

Sakura recuou um passo, e disse:

- Vieste atrás do Naruto.

- Com efeito – confirmou ele, sem se mover do sítio onde estava.

Um forte sentimento de lealdade apoderou-se da jovem de cabelos rosa.

- Se quiseres magoá-lo, terás de passar por mim primeiro – avisou, com a voz mais forte e os olhos de esmeralda contraídos.

Itachi desenhou um sorriso de escárnio, e, sem sequer dar tempo a Sakura para piscar os olhos, colocou-se atrás dela e murmurou ao seu ouvido:

- Como se alguém como tu conseguisse causar-me um arranhão.

A jovem quase se desequilibrou. A voz dele saiu involuntariamente sensual, mas tentou atribuir a estranha reacção do seu corpo ao brilho metálico da kunai encostada ao seu pescoço. Claro. Os calafrios só podiam ser resultado disso. E o rubor que tingira as suas faces também.

- Não me interessa. Não vou ver o meu amigo prestes a ser magoado e ficar quieta – disse, sem se voltar.

- Uma morte rápida, desnecessária e facilmente evitada. Parece que me enganei: tu não és impulsiva. És mesmo muito idiota.

Aquilo irritou-a profundamente.

- Não estava à espera que uma pessoa como tu entendesse o valor da amizade, ou de qualquer relação.

- Hum… É no mínimo… arrogante da tua parte pensares que me conheces tão bem ao ponto de me julgares.

- As minhas humildes desculpas. Julgava que estava a falar com a pessoa que matou o próprio clã e destruiu a vida ao irmão.

Itachi devia ter ficado irritado, porque pressionou mais a kunai contra o pescoço dela. Sakura sentiu o metal perfurar-lhe ligeiramente a pele, viu um fio de sangue escorrer pela arma e as pequenas gotas que caiam na erva.

Estranhamente, quanto mais ele adoptava uma posição ofensiva, mais ela se sentia forte.

- Aonde foi parar o teu medo? – sussurrou ele, provocando mais uma onda de calafrios na jovem.

- À casa da sogra. Além disso, eu não temo a morte.

- E a mim? – agora, a boca dele estava tão perto da orelha dela que a pele de Sakura ficava arrepiada quando a respiração de Itachi a aquecia. – Não me temes?

- Temer? – fez um esforço monumental para que a sua voz saísse firme. – Talvez. Talvez sinta medo, ou algum receio, mas tu és… uma pessoa tão vazia, tão estranha e sem vida, que… sinceramente, o que mais tenho é pena de ti.

A única coisa que sentiu foi a dor aguda nas costas, e, quando deu por si, Itachi tinha-a encostado ao tronco sobre o qual anteriormente colocara a mão e tinha-a prendido contra esta, ainda com a kunai sobre o pescoço dela.

- Sabias que és mesmo irritante? – perguntou, quase num sussurrou, com o rosto a escassos cinco centímetros do dela. – Seria um favor ao mundo se eu te tirasse a vida.

- Força – desafiou ela. – Mata-me. Até porque seria extremamente meritório tirar a vida a uma jovem indefesa.

- Indefesa? – ele soltou um riso de escárnio. – Perdão…

Com um gesto rápido, tirou-lhe as bolsas que continham o seu armamento ninja, fazendo Sakura tremer com ao sentir o toque dele nas suas cintura e coxa, e deixou cair ambos 

no chão. Seguidamente, sem que ela o conseguisse ver a mover-se, atou-lhe de alguma maneira os pulsos atrás das costas.

O shinobi continuou:

- Agora sim, podes dizer que estás indefesa.

- És mesmo uma pessoa detestável.

- Cuidado… - avisou ele, deixando o sorriso morrer lentamente. – Tens a língua demasiado afiada para uma menina tão fraca.

- Eu não sou uma menina – protestou ela.

- É claro, as minhas desculpas…

A mão que se mantivera firmemente encostada ao tronco, junto ao rosto dela, desceu lentamente para lhe tocar o rosto, desenhar a linha do pescoço até ao peito e descrever a elevação dos seios. Sakura fez-se da cor de um pimento.

- Posso ver perfeitamente… - murmurou -… que há, sem dúvida, uma mulher a nascer dentro de ti… E uma bastante bela. E essa tua audácia – ou descaramento – consegue ser bastante… interessante.

A mão continuou a descer, sobre o contorno do tronco e da cintura, até à coxa, onde a acariciou. Subiu-a, e levantou o rosto vermelho da kunoichi.

- Tu és interessante, criança.

- Porque te disse umas quantas verdades? – perguntou ela, com voz tremida.

- Porque consegues encara-me de queixo erguido, mesmo estando presa, e à minha mercê.

Desenhou um pequeno floreado no queixo dela, e desenhou-lhe o contorno dos lábios com o polegar. Sakura engoliu um trago de saliva.

- Só deves ter uns… treze anos, não?

- Catorze – para que é que lhe tinha respondido?

- Catorze… E já tão linda… Estou desejoso de ver no que te tornarás dentro de alguns anos. Tu tens potencial, Sakura-chan… tanto para te tornares uma kunoichi, como para seres uma beldade.

- Não estavas prestes a matar-me? – mais do que tudo, Sakura queria livrar-se daquele fogo que a invadira ao ouvir a voz sensual de Itachi tecendo-lhe elogios.

- Ah, não… Pensei nisso, mas tive uma ideia melhor…

Sakura fechou os olhos, aguardando uma tortura terrível, mas, em vez disso, sentiu-o levantar-lhe o rosto com as pontas dos dedos e encostar os lábios aos dela.

O pânico apoderou-se da jovem. Mexeu-se, tentando soltar-se, mas tinha as mãos presas, e Itachi rodeara-lhe os ombros e a cintura, prendendo-a firmemente contra si.

Sakura esqueceu-se da vontade de o espancar ao sentir a língua quente do shinobi a tentar entrar na boca dela e, sem sequer pensar, deixou-o. Perdeu a razão e entregou-se àquele que sabia ser um assassino Rank-S, membro da organização de renegados ninja mais perigosa do mundo, que destruíra a vida do jovem que amava (que, por acaso, também era o otouto dele) e estava prestes a destruir a de um dos seus melhores amigos.

Quando, finalmente, Itachi interrompeu o beijo, deteve-se a observar enquanto ela sorvia avidamente golfadas de ar, corada como um pimento.

- Estou enganado – começou, com um sorriso malicioso -, ou acabei de roubar o teu primeiro beijo?

Ela sentia-se incapaz de juntar duas letras, pelo que fez um aceno débil, ainda com os olhos fixos num ponto distante, nas costas dele.

Ora, porque é que se dera ao trabalho de lhe responder? Porque é que o deixara beijá-la sequer? Devia era ter cuspido na cara do traidor atrevido, insensível, arrogante… atraente, sensual, e que não beijava nada mal – ah, pois não, ela podia confirmar isso com todos os dentes, embora não fosse muito experiente no assunto -, … AH, MAS ELE ERA UM TRAIODOR!

Inner Sakura: "Admite, foi bom…"

Sakura: "Mas ele é um traidor."

Inner Sakura: "Que beija divinalmente"

Sakura: "Que fez o Sasuke-kun e o Naruto sofrerem… Que é a razão pela qual o Sasuke-kun saiu de Konoha… Logo, que me fez sofrer a mim também."

Inner Sakura: "Cala-te, um gajo de vinte anos PODRE DE BOM acabou de te beijar e vai dizer que não gostaste"

Sakura: "ÒÓ FECHA ESSA MATRACA!"

Inner Sakura: "OO T-tudo bem… Cruz credo…"

- Em que é que estás a pensar agora, botão de cerejeira? – perguntou ele, em tom baixo e sensual (n/a: nem pode ser de outra maneira, é claro… ele é a encarnação da sensualidade).

Sakura tinha a cabeça a mil à hora, pelo que deu por si a responder coisas sem nexo:

- Eu… tu matas-te a tua família… fizeste o Sasuke-kun ir-se embora… queres raptar o Naruto… e eu… - levou os dedos aos lábios. – O que é que… me chamaste?

- Botão de cerejeira.

- Porquê?

- Não é óbvio, criança? Está visto que darás uma flor linda, mas ainda te falta muito para desabrochares… E, para ser sincero, estou bastante interessado em colher-te nessa altura…

Sakura corou ainda mais (se é que isso é possível) e sentiu-o aninhá-la mais nos seus braços. Era estranho como se sentia quente e confortável ali. Segura. Protegida.

Ainda assim, forçou-se a dizer:

- Nunca.

Ouviu-o soltar um pequeno "Hum" divertido. Aliás, com a cabeça encostada ao peito dele, sentia os pulmões subirem e descerem, e o coração a bater (o que era estranho, porque ate então acreditara na inexistência do mesmo). Os sons e movimentos embalavam e fascinavam-na.

- Seria de esperar que tu… me rejeitasses. Faz o teu género. Mas… minha querida… - elevou-lhe o rosto com as pontas dos dedos, libertando-lhe os ombros - … isso só faz crescer mais o meu desejo de te ter. Criança. Botão. Flor.

- Aproveitador – acusou ela, com uma nota de raiva patente na voz. – Devias ter vergonha de te dirigires assim a uma jovem.

- Uma jovem menina que, mais tarde ou mais cedo – espero bem que mais cedo – tornar-se-á uma mulher. E então, Sakura… então serás minha.

Se Sakura corasse mais, o seu rosto incendiar-se-ia.

- Eu n-não… não quero… n-nun-ca contigo…

- Mentirosa – sussurrou ele, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Nunca serei para ti – afirmou ela, já sem a voz tremida, mas ainda fraca.

- Oh, mas serás… Posso ver o teu "eu" mais velho a meu lado… - ele não especificou aonde, mas já podia visualizar uma cama na sua mente - … completamente… - afastou-lhe uma madeixa de cabelo rebelde da testa -… rendida… - desceu a mão até ao pescoço, que rodeou, massajando-lho com o polegar - … a mim.

Inclinou-se, prendendo-a novamente à árvore, e sussurrou ao ouvido dela:

- Consegues imaginar, Sakura?

- N-não – mentiu ela. – Não vai acontecer. Preferia morrer a deixar que tu… - não concluiu a frase, mas o que disse foi suficiente.

- Ah, isso não, minha doce criança. Isso seria uma intensíssima pena… Aliás, eu peço-te que tentes não morrer até voltar-mos a estar juntos. Não ficaria agradado de esperar por ti e acabar por não te ter…

Sabia que não devia estar a ter semelhante conversa com uma jovem que pouco mais era que uma criança, e que, se já não tivesse a alma condenada, acabaria por arder no inferno por aquilo, mas não conseguia conter-se. O desejo consumia-o. Desejo por aquele botão de flor de cerejeira que, ele sabia, ansiava por lhe pertencer. Mas ainda não era a altura certa.

- Vamos fazer assim… - começou, voltando a colocar o rosto em frente ao dela. – Por esta vez, eu deixo o Naruto-kun sair ileso e seguir o seu caminho. E, em troca, tu vais voltar com ele… vais treinar… - desenhou a linha do rosto de Sakura da orelha ao queixo enquanto falava - … vais fazer jus a esse potencial que tens dentro de ti… - desceu a mão novamente até aos seios, e, nessa zona, fez a mão pairar a escassos milímetros da elevação - … vais crescer… e, quando eu achar que estás pronta… irei buscar-te de volta para os meus braços…

A ideia fez o coração de Sakura dar um pulo e a sua mente disparar. Ele ia deixar Naruto em paz… ia levá-la com ele em troca…

- Deixarás o Naruto em paz? Pelo menos, desta vez?

- Tens a minha palavra – assegurou ele.

Porque é que se sentia tentada a acreditar nele? Os traidores não tinham palavra.

- Aceito – ouviu-se a si própria sussurrar, enquanto fixava os olhos negros dele. – Pelo Naruto – esclareceu.

"Vai-te convencendo, meu botão de cerejeira…", pensou ele, desenhando um pequeno sorriso.

- Estamos, então, combinados?

Ela fez um ligeiro aceno.

- Podes… soltar-me? – pediu, mexendo os pulsos ligeiramente atados.

- Desculpa, minha criança – gostou de empregar novamente o "minha". A sua criança. A sua Sakura. – Está a magoar-te? – uma das mãos rodeou-lhe ambos os pulsos sem dificuldade.

- Não gosto de estar presa.

- Já vais ser libertada – assegurou ele. "Mais ou menos… Podes até livrar-te das cordas, nos teus pulsos, mas nunca te conseguirás libertar de mim…". – Contudo, antes… tenho de te devolver algo que te roubei há pouco…

E tomou-lhe novamente os lábios – aquela boca inocente e virgem pela qual ele ansiava. Desta vez, o beijo foi mais intenso, recheado de desejo. Demais para a criança, que quase sufocou.

- Adoro essa tua inocência… - sussurrou ele, quando finalmente se separaram e Sakura parou de tossicar. "E, no que depender de mim, perdê-la-ás, posso garantir-to…". – Ah, só mais uma coisa… não quero que andes com outros homens. Estou a fala a sério – ergueu-lhe o rosto, obrigando-a a fitar, meio apreensiva, meio assustada, o seu semblante sério. – Não quero saber, nem imaginar sequer, que outro homem te tocou ou ousou sequer aproximar-se de ti. Sou bastante egoísta, especialmente no que toca àquilo que é meu, e não quero saber que outros se acharam no direito de tomarem o meu lugar. Tu és minha e somente minha, percebeste? E convinha que tomasses uma atitude defensiva, caso contrário o idiota que se armar em engraçado vai acabar morto.

- Não podes saber se alguém andou atrás de mim… ou se estive com alguém – lembrou ela, com rispidez. – Ou vais andar atrás de mim como uma sombra?

- Irei regularmente ver como te encontras. Se um homem andar atrás de ti, saberei. E quanto a estares com alguém… para o teu próprio bem, espero que não seja verdade – avisou, no seu habitual tom frio. – Quando te colher, quero-te virgem. Pura, como estás hoje.

Olhou para o interior da floresta durante um momento, e voltou-se novamente para ela:

- Lamento, mas tenho de te deixar por agora. Voltarei dentro de alguns anos para te buscar. Descansa, não me esquecerei. Adeus, minha criança.

Desceu e mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior, mas foi Sakura que, sem pensar, inclinou o rosto para a frente, unindo as bocas de ambos.

Itachi sorriu maliciosamente quando se afastou, um pouco surpreendido mas bastante agradado pela atitude dela.

- Não falta muito, meu botão de cerejeira. Espera por mim.

E, dito isto, afastou-se, deixando para trás uma Sakura abalada e ciente de que fizera uma promessa para a vida que selara o seu destino.

Uma promessa que certamente seria cobrada.

Fim do Flashback

E ali estava ela, no Ichiraku Ramen, aparentando estar normal, quando, na verdade, sentia dentro de si um aperto e uma voz que lhe dizia: "Ele virá na próxima semana…". Não era um palpite, era uma certeza.

E também era uma idiotice. Sasuke tinha-o assassinado, certo? Então não havia porque ter aqueles pensamentos, não é? Mas ao mesmo tempo…

Mais tarde, quando voltou para o seu apartamento, onde morava sozinha, tomou banho, vestiu um pijama branco e rosa e sentou-se na cama, a pensar. A lembrar-se daquela tarde quatro anos antes. Nos estranhos sonhos que tivera nos anos seguintes. No quanto mudara durante todo aquele tempo. Tinha cumprido a sua promessa. Tornara-se forte e uma conhecida médica-nin. Tornara-se uma mulher linda. Permanecera virgem. O único homem que beijara fora ele. Mais ninguém além de Sasuke a atraía, e este nunca estaria interessado nela – e ainda bem. Sakura tremia só de pensar num possível encontro entre irmãos.

Mas por qual deles?

Entretanto, ela adormeceu, e, já a lua ia alta, um vulto negro entrou silenciosamente no quarto pela janela, fechando-a atrás de si. Sentou-se na borda da cama, observando a figura de Sakura adormecida, e, inclinando-se, beijou-lhe suavemente os lábios. A jovem ainda dormia, mas boca dela entreabriu-se, deixando a língua dele passar e explorá-la com o desejo frustrado de quatro anos. A mão desceu do pescoço dela até ao peito, sentiu os seios debaixo do cetim mais cheios e convidativos do que se lembrava, até à cintura fina, às coxas generosas, que acariciou, e subiu novamente, puxando-a para si. Podia torná-la sua naquele mesmo momento, mas achou um sacrilégio despertá-la daquele sono inocente. Já esperara anos, o que seriam mais alguns dias?

Quando finalmente se separaram, a jovem mexeu-se e suspirou:

- Itachi…

O jovem sorriu.

- Não falta muito, Sakura… Em breve irei cobrar-te aquela promessa… Muito em breve…

**Então, foi assim tão mau? Acho que, para a minha primeira fic hentai deste casal, até nem saiu tão rasca quanto isso... Mas só posto mais capítulos se tiver reviews! Portanto já sabem: carreguem naquele lindo botãozinho lá em baixo! Tchau, minna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna-san! Peço imensas desculpas pelo atraso, mas as aulas estão primeiro, não é? Este capítulo é um pouco secante, mas enfim, era necessário. Depois vai ter muito mais ItaSaku, por isso não me abandonem, sim? Obrigada! Espero que gostem!**

**OOoooOo**

**2 – Festa**

- Kaede… Eu disse que não queria nada demasiado espalhafatoso…

- Mas eu não te dei ouvidos – cortou a jovem de longos cabelos vermelhos escuros, quase castanhos, e maravilhosos olhos azuis que se ocupava de maquilhar Sakura. – Agora para quieta para que eu possa acabar de te passar o khol.

Encostando-se na cadeira que se encontrava em frente ao toucador, Sakura permitiu que Sabaku no Kaede prosseguisse com o seu trabalho. A prima direita do Kazekage, que ela tivera a oportunidade de encontrar por diversas vezes em missões na Suna e vice-versa, era uma jovem de dezoito anos alta, pouco mais alta do que Sakura, de curvas voluptuosas e atraentes, conhecida além-fronteiras. Afinal, ela tornou-se capitã de um esquadrão ANBU aos dezasseis anos. Era um génio reconhecido.

E era também uma beldade. Ela tinha o que Sakura invejava: formas. O seu top vermelho escuro, de mangas largas até ao cotovelo e motivos florais a dourado do lado esquerdo, possuía um generoso decote em V que lhe favorecia o vale entre os seios, os jeans escuros aderiam à curva apelativa das suas ancas e às pernas que atraíam olhares cobiçosos, favorecidas pelos sapatos de salto alto pretos, abertos o suficiente à frente para mostrar o dedo grande e o segundo maior. Usava ainda um longo fio preto cheio de missangas e pedras vermelhas, brancas e pretas (feito por ela própria), um par de brincos longos a condizer e uma pulseira preta com entalhes em cada pulso. O rosto, moreno do sol do País da Areia, levara uma pequena camada de base, os lábios apresentavam-se habilmente delineados com khol, e pintara os lábios com gloss rosa escuro quase cor de sangue.

Sakura tinha um dedo que lhe adivinhava que muitos seriam aqueles que teriam vontade de lhos beijar essa noite.

- Boa noite… Sakura! Mal te reconheci! – exclamou Ino, para variar linda com um top de atar atrás do pescoço sem costas , da cor exacta dos seus olhos, um par de jeans claros e sandálias brancas. Aplicara uma maquilhagem suave: sombra azul clara e brilho nos lábios. – Como é que concordaste com isto?

- A Kaede chantageou-me.

- Deus te abençoe – disse Ino à kunoichi da Suna, antes de se voltar novamente para a jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa. – Ah, levanta-te e dá uma voltinha!

- Ino, eu já não tenho cinco anos.

- Pois não – concordou Kaede. - Tens dezoito. E hoje vamos tratar de festejar isso.

- Eu disse que não queria nada muito grande…

- Um dia, vais agradecer-nos – assegurou Ino, antes de a puxar para ficar de frente para o espelho de corpo inteiro que Sakura tinha no quarto.

Kaede tinha um gosto excelente, disso não havia dúvidas. A kunoichi de cabelos cor-de-rosa usava um vestido verde jade, quase até aos joelhos, com as alças descaídas, sobre o top preto de alças. Tinha ainda um cinto largo, também preto, sob os seios, usava jeans escuros justo e calçara ainda sapatos ao mesmo estilo dos da prima do Kazekage, mas verdes como o vestido e mais baixos. Usava um longo colar, da autoria da sua maquilhadora (ela podia ganhar a vida a fazer aquilo), e brincos longos, tudo nos tons da sua roupa. A maquilhagem era composta apenas por base, khol nos olhos e brilho nos lábios. Simples, ao contrário das vestes. Parecia…

- Eu pareço uma prostituta – Au!

- É bem-feita – declarou Kaede, sacudindo a mão com a qual lhe tinha acertado na cabeça cor-de-rosa. – Onde é que pareces uma prostituta, Haruno Sakura?

- Kaede, não é que eu não agradeça o teu esforço, mas… quer dizer, olha para isto! – ergueu uma das pernas esguias revestidas de calças de ganga o mais justas que ela achava possível.

- Oh, sim. Muita gente te vai agradecer – afirmou Ino a uma Kaede orgulhosa.

- Isto não é uma brincadeira. Olhem para mim! Parece que tenho… peito – reconheceu, ao admirar o trabalho da amiga.

- Eu sabia que podia deixar isto nas mãos dela – murmurou Ino. – Bem, eu adorava poder ficar aqui convosco a discutir como a Sakura parece uma oferecida, mas já são onze da noite e estamos a ficar atrasadas. Vamos!

- Onze horas? Ino, quando é que a noite começa em Konoha?

- A Sakura faz anos hoje, se cantar-mos os parabéns depois da meia noite deixa de ter piada.

- Claro.

- M-mas…

Nada do que Sakura pudesse dizer as ia demover de a levarem do seu apartamento.

OooOOooo

- Porque é que me vendaram os olhos?

- Porque sim, Testa Grande.

- Cala-te, Porca.

- Vocês são mesmo queridas uma para a outra.

- Se eu e a Sakura não fôssemos amigas, quem é que lhe chamava Testa Grande?

- Pronto, chegámos!

Sakura tremeu ao ouvir a exclamação animada de Kaede.

- Onde é que nós estamos?

-Pronta? – perguntou Ino.

- Não – confessou a amiga.

- Cuidado quando lhe tirares a venda – avisou Kaede. – Podes borratar o khol.

- Sem problemas. Testa Grande, dá um passinho em frente.

-Não vejo nada…

- Três… Dois… Um…

A venda foi rapidamente tirada e Sakura quase caiu para trás com o puxão repentino, as luzes que lhe atingiram fortemente o rosto depois de uma prolongada escuridão, e, muito especialmente, os estrondoso grito de "PARABÉNS!" que explodiu no recinto livre, acompanhado de uma ovação de palmas.

A jovem de cabelos rosa ficou boquiaberta. Estava ali, pelo menos, metade da juventude de Konoha, e vários adultos, tais como Kakashi-sensei, Shizune, Yamato e a própria Godaime.

- Ino…

- O que foi? – perguntou inocentemente a jovem loura. – Eu só convidei algumas pessoas…

- _Algumas pessoas_?

- OK… se calhar foram mais do que algumas pessoas…

- Ino… - Sakura estava pronta para matar a Porca e a sua cúmplice, que prontamente tentou acalmá-la:

- Pronto, o mal já está feito. Agora só nos resta divertir-nos, não é?

"Que remédio…", pensou a aniversariante, preparando-se para enfrentar os convidados.

- Shishou!

- Eu já te vi hoje, mas parabéns outra vez, Sakura – disse a Hokage, abraçando a sua aluna.

- Arigatou, shishou. Boa noite, Kakashi-sensei! – exclamou ela, ao ver o seu antigo sensei aproximar-se.

- Boa noite, Sakura. Parabéns.

- Arigatou.

- Boa noite, feiosa. Parabéns – desejou Sai, com o seu habitual sorriso forçado.

- Argh… - "Não mates… hoje", pensou, ignorando a vozinha pertencente à Inner Sakura que gritava: "MATA!".

- Feliz aniversário – desejou Yamato.

- Arigatou… - ia falar com Shizune, quando algo amarelo saltou sobre si.

- SAKURA-CHAN!

- NARUTO! SAI DE CIMA! – exclamou, dando um murro ao jinchuriiki, mandando-o para o outro lado do recinto.

- Aquele dobe… nunca aprende.

Se Sakura já não estivesse vermelha de entusiasmo com aquela recepção inesperada, certamente todos teriam reparado como ela ficara vermelha ao avistar Uchiha Sasuke. Estava tãaaao lindo, mesmo só com uma camisa preta de mangas curtas e calças escuras. Os olhos negros que fariam qualquer rapariga suspirar sorriam-lhe.

- Parabéns, Sakura.

- Arigatou, Sasuke-kun.

- Sakura! – exclamaram várias vozes femininas em coro, não dando sequer tempo à aniversariante de perceber como é que tinha sido cercada pelas suas amigas.

Tenten e Temari disputavam a sua atenção enquanto Hinata se mantinha timidamente atrás.

- Feliz aniversário!

- Parabéns!

- Tenho ali a tua prenda!

- A minha já está no monte!

- Estás tão linda!

- A sério! Hoje vais arrasar!

- Meninas, calma, deixem-na respirar – disse Kaede, que se aproximara entretanto.

- Testa Grande, anda cantar os parabéns, que já são onze e meia e nós queremos cantá-los no teu dia de anos! – Ino puxou-a pelo pulso até uma mesa larga, e Sakura ficou momentaneamente preocupada, pensando como é que um bolo podia ser suficiente para aquelas pessoas todas.

Tal receio era escusado. Aquio não era um bolo. Era um bolo monstruoso capaz de alimentar a aldeia inteira. Ocupava quase toda a extensão da mesa, e tinha dois níveis apresentado uma cobertura doce branca e rosa.

- ÓÒ O… O que é aquilo?

Inner Sakura: Wow, eu quero! Depressa! Põe-nos todos a dormir e foge com o bolo!

- O teu bolo de aniversário – respondeu uma Ino orgulhosa.

- Vocês… não deviam mesmo… Foram vocês que o fizeram?

- Passamos o dia de ontem inteiro na cozinha da Hokage – declarou Kaede, com um largo sorriso.

- Meninas… Eu nem sei o que dizer… - as lágrimas ameaçavam jorrar incontrolavelmente dos seus olhos.

- Parabéns a você, nesta data querida…

OOooOOooo

Por estranho que parecesse, Haruno Sakura, que não costumava sair à noite, estava a divertir-se imenso a dançar sob o céu estrelado, no recinto que as amigas alugaram em sua honra, ao som das músicas que Kiba (sim, Kiba, o DJ de emergência, porque o contratado tivera uma indigestão com anchovas nessa mesma manhã) passava.

Contudo, apesar de ser a aniversariante, eram Kaede e Ino que arrasavam na pista de dança. Experientes, não tinham rival na arte de seduzir pelos movimentos do corpo ao som de música, e não eram poucos os rapazes presentes que as observavam (os adultos tinham saído pouco depois da meia noite, entendendo que a festa era para os jovens).

Sakura não se lembrava de uma noite tão divertida como aquela.

- Oh, temos mesmo de dançar esta, a-do-ro-a – disse Ino, ao ouvir os primeiros acordes de um das suas músicas favoritas.

_Sense is telling me you're looking_

_I can feel it on my skin (Whoa)_

_Boy I wonder what would happen_

_If I trip and let you in_

_Don't get shook my aggression_

_I just might be the one_

_Let's skip this conversation_

_Just whine your body up_

- Boa noite, meninas – saudou Kiba.

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntou Ino. – Quem é que está a controlar a música?

- Aquele tipo do esquadrão Jounin de que eu te falei. Pedi-lhe para ficar lá um pouco para eu também me poder divertir…

- Ah, sendo assim, bem vindo… - saudou a loura, indicando-lhe que se podia juntar a elas.

_(Ha ha ha)_

_Don't wanna wait no more_

_(Ha ha ha)_

_You got what I'm searching for_

- Cuidado, Ino, oha que eu vou contar ao meu primo – avisou Kaede, com uma gargalhada.

- Ah, não. O Gaara não tem que temer – assegurou a jovem namorada do Kazekage.

No meio da animação da festa, nem Sakura nem ninguém se apercebeu de um par de olhos vermelhos que a fitavam de uma árvore próxima.

_Cuz I'm feeling your vibing_

_I'm riding high is exotic_

_And I want you, I want you here_

_Pull me closer and closer and_

_Hold me tight to your body_

_I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near_

Ele nunca tinha pensado que ela se pudesse tornar tão sexy. Os movimentos do corpo da jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa hipnotizavam-no com o som de uma flauta captava a atenção da cobra.

Superara todas as suas expectativas.

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

Sakura onde vais? – perguntou Ino.

- Beber qualquer coisa – respondeu a amiga. Sentia-se em brasa, e precisava desesperadamente de um copo de água.

O barman serviu-lho com gelo, abençoado rapaz, e ela bebeu-o todo em segundos.

- Água?

O som daquela voz quase a fez deixar cair o copo. Uchiha Sasuke, relaxadamente sentado em frente ao balcão numa das cadeiras altas, olhava-a com um pequeno sorriso ( Ahh, imagem sexy!)

- Agora que tens dezoito anos, não podias optar por algo mais forte?

Sakura ia responder-lhe à letra, mas, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, uma voz feminina antecipou-se:

- Desde quando é que alguém precisa de beber para se divertir? – perguntou Kaede, com superioridade. – Eu também queria um copo de água – disse ao barman.

- Olha outra…

- Qual é o teu problema, Uchiha?

- Nenhum.

- Então reduz-te à tua insignificância e deixa-nos em paz – sorvendo a água até ao fim num só gole, Kaede pegou na mão de Sakura e levou-a consigo para junto das amigas.

A jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa, que se sentira à parte no confronto entre os dois amigos, viu-se no meio de Ino e de Kaede, ao som de "Fireball" de Bob Sinclair, a dançar como a loura lhe tinha ensinado quase um ano antes. E não eram as únicas. Rapazes e raparigas tinham formado várias filas e, com sorrisos estampados, interpretavam a coreografia: três para a esquerda, três para a direita, três para trás, dois para a frente, dois para trás, repete os dois últimos, vira para a direita (n/a: desculpem, não me lembro como é que a dança se chama, mas eu adoro e não me canso).

Um olhar na direcção do bar fez Sakura perceber que o Uchiha ainda ali estava, a conversar com Naruto, mas de olhos postos nas pessoas que dançavam. Quase diria que era nela… mas não podia ser…

Corada, Sakura voltou o rosto e continuou a dançar.

OooOOooo

Cansada, Kaede voltou ao bar. Não perdera uma dança sequer.

-Quero um copo de vodka com leite e limão, e, por favor, pique bem o gelo.

O barman limitou-se a acenar e a afastar-se para preparar a bebida.

Kaede sentou-se num dos bancos e olhou para a pessoa que se encontrava a três bancos de distância.

- Em meia hora não saíste daí, Uchiha?

Sasuke limitou-se a desenhar um dos seus sorrisos de canto e a beber mais um gole do seu _bacardi-lemon_ antes de se levantar e, para surpresa da Sabakuno, ocupar o banco junto ao dela.

- Estás a planear ficar por aqui durante muito tempo? – perguntou, casualmente.

- Vou-me embora dentro de dois dias.

- Hn.

- O que é que isso te interessa.

Ele desenhou um dos seus famosos sorrisos de canto.

- O Kazekage deve precisar de ti lá.

Uau… aquilo tinha sido quase… um elogio?

- Não me venhas com essas, Uchiha. O que é que queres?

- Alguma coisa para recordar… quando estiveres ausente…

Ónix e safira fitaram-se intensamente.

- Quem é que achas que eu sou? – perguntou uma Kaede ríspida.

- Por favor, não vamos por aí… - pediu ele, sabendo em que é que a Sabakuno estava a pensar. – Eu referia-me a uma dança.

Uma Kaede incrédula limitou-se a fitá-lo durante alguns momentos.

- Tu estás… a convidar-me… para dançar? – riu-se levemente.

- Qual é a graça?

- Tu danças?

- Gostavas de comprovar?

Ambos os pares de olhos continuaram a fitar-se e, aos poucos, os sorrisos morreram.

_Please don't stop the music_

Kaede reconheceu imediatamente uma das suas músicas favoritas e, quando Sasuke se levantou, seguiu-o.

_Please don't stop the music_

- Olhem… O que… - começou Ino, quase em choque. – Aquele é…?

- O quê? – o coração de Sakura caiu-lhe aos pés.

Sasuke.

Kaede.

Estavam a encaminhar-se juntos para a pista de dança.

_It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)_

O Uchiha observou enquanto Kaede se voltava de costas para ele, com as suas formas voluptuosas sensualmente favorecidas pelas luzes azuis que vinham dos holofotes. A kunoichi da Suna começou a mover-se ao som da música e ele com ela.

_Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't_

Sakura sentiu um nó na garganta ao presenciar a cena: Kaede atraía par si as atenções masculinas circundantes, e Sasuke observava o corpo dela com desejo.

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

O Uchiha agarrou a Sabakuno firmemente contra si, e Kaede não se fez rogada, roçando o membro dele discretamente, embora com intenções óbvias. Só lamentava estar de costas e não poder ver o rosto dele enquanto o provocava.

Farta de tantos jogos, libertou-se e, virando-se para ele, resolveu que a brincadeira ia subir de nível. Sasuke percebeu a mensagem, descendo as mãos até à cintura dela. Nenhum dos dois deu a entender que sabiam que estavam a ser o alvo de todas as atenções quando aceleraram o ritmo da coreografia improvisada ao som do refrão.

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

Jesus… Sakura? Sakura?!

A jovem de cabelos cor de rosa tentava a custo não dar a entender que estava incomodada.

- Sakura… - insistiu Ino, preocupada. – Esquece isso… Hoje só tens de te divertir.

- Eu sei…

OooOOooo

Horas mais tarde, Sakura chegou ao seu apartamento, exausta física e emocionalmente. A dança de Sasuke e de Kaede tinha-a perturbado, logicamente. Mas não podia culpar a amiga da Suna por tentar alguma coisa com o Uchiha quando ela própria não se dava a esse trabalho, não é?

Descalçando os sapatos, que latejavam por culpa dos saltos, arrastou-se, sem sequer aceder as luzes até ao seu quarto, rezando por uma boa noite de sono.

Mas os deuses estavam decididamente contra ela. Porque no preciso momento em que se preparava para vestir o pijama, uma voz suave fez-lhe gelar o sangue nas veias:

- Feliz aniversário, Sakura.

**OooOOOo**

**Pois é, reencontro! Finalmente! Espero não demorar tanto a mandar o próximo capítulo, vou-me esforçar! E já sabem, todas gostamos de reviews! Tchau!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, antes de mais nada, venho por este meio dar as minhas mais sinceras desculpas aos leitores que, tão atenciosamente, escreveram reviews para a minha fic. Eu sei o quão horrivel é estar a ler uma história e que o escritor, de repente, pare de postar. Lamento imenso, mas posso-vos garantir que a minha vida tem estado complicada para estas coisas. E além disso, tive, neste último mês, a desagradável suspeita de que alguém tem andado a usar o meu e-mail.**

**Ah, e quero muito particularmente apresentar os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos à Bia15, por ter insistido nesta fic. Este capítulo - embora não tenha tanto Itasaku quanto isso - é para ti!**

**Enfim, sem mais demoras, passemos ao capítulo**

**OooOOooo**

_Mas os deuses estavam decididamente contra ela. Porque no preciso momento em que se preparava para vestir o pijama, uma voz suave fez-lhe gelar o sangue nas veias:_

_- Feliz aniversário, Sakura._

Capítulo 3 - Vencida

As esmeraldas de Sakura abriram-se em choque enquanto esta observava, sem querer acreditar, o shinobi de longos cabelos negros, envergando um manto com nuvens vermelhas sobre um fundo negro. Olhos cor da noite focaram os dela.

- O… O S-sasuke-kun matou-te… - murmurou ela, dando um passo para trás.

O Uchiha desenhou um pequeno sorriso de canto (XD sim, meninas, _aquele_ sorriso).

- Achas mesmo que o meu otouto me mataria assim? Eu prometi-te que te vinha buscar, Sakura… - a kunoichi piscou os olhos quando ele desapareceu, só para sentir uma respiração quente na parte de trás do seu pescoço e uma voz grave a sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido: - Flor de cerejeira… chegou a hora.

- Afasta-te de mim! – gritou ela, escapando-se dos braços do criminoso rank-S.

Ele não reagiu às emoções dela. Simplesmente começou a falar com toda a naturalidade:

- Eu não vim aqui apenas para te buscar, Sakura. Vim da parte do líder da Akatsuki.

- O líder? – Sakura não baixou a guarda, mas o que ele disse confundiu-a.

- O nosso líder deseja recrutar-te.

Olhos de esmeralda arregalaram-se.

- A mim?

- Tens de admitir que a tua fama não conhece limites. A aprendiz e protegida da Sannin Tsunade… que, segundo muitos dizem, já ultrapassaste… - a jovem viu, assustada, o rosto dele formar uma expressão agradada… de uma maneira que a assustou. – Superaste tudo o que eu podia esperar de ti… - admitiu, percorrendo o corpo dela com os olhos.

- Diz-me o que queres – pergunta estúpida. Nada mais difícil de adivinhar.

- Da parte da organização, levar-te para te juntares a nós.

- Nunca – cuspiu ela.

- E, da minha parte – continuou ele, sem parecer abalado pela reacção de Sakura -, cobrar-te uma promessa.

Se o sangue de Sakura já estava gelado, ao ouvir aquelas palavras a jovem congelou, para segundos depois se sentir incendiada. Tudo a inundou: medo, raiva, orgulho. Apertou o punho, não desejando mais do que espetá-lo na cara de Itachi.

- Se achas que me vais levar daqui com tanta facilidade, estás enganado. Eu de Konoha só saio à força.

- Já esperava isso. Achas que vim sozinho? Neste momento, membros da Akatsuki aguardam um sinal meu para atacar e levar o Jinchuuriki se a tua resposta for negativa – ai, que sorriso horrível! Cinismo, prazer malévolo. Metia medo. – Então… como vai ser, flor de cerejeira?

Uma Sakura assustada avaliou as suas hipóteses. Se aceitasse, iria juntar-se à Akatsuki e tornar-se uma criminosa rank-S procurada, desonrada. Nunca mais poderia voltar para Konoha, ou ver os seus amigos. Iria conviver com criminosos, viver com eles, e… submeter-se a um certo Uchiha que só aguardava uma oportunidade para a destruir.

Por outro lado, se não aceitasse, eles atacariam. Para além de a matarem, podiam magoar os seus amigos. Magoar Naruto. Oh Deus…

- Não é necessário magoarem o Naruto… - murmurou ela, pouco depois. – Eu vou.

OooOOooo

- Porque é que o atrasado mental do Uchiha está a demorar tanto tempo? – perguntou Deidara, mais para si do que para os outros.

- Desde que traga a kunoichi, o líder não vai reclamar – disse Kisame, com naturalidade.

- Eu seria mais rápido… - afirmou Zetsu.

- Tu tê-la-ias comido antes de lhe entregares a mensagem - disse Deidara, com um riso divertido.

- Ainda não jantei hoje… e tu estás mesmo à mão… - murmurou o homem-planta ameaçadoramente.

- Tu tens mãos?

- Parem com isso antes que eu decida matar-vos a ambos – interrompeu uma voz.

Itachi vinha a subir a colina até eles, deixando para trás uma Konoha banhada pelo final da noite. E não vinha sozinho.

"Ora, ora, alguém cresceu…" pensou Deidara, lembrando-se do breve encontro que tivera com Sakura anos antes. Estava mais crescida, o cabelo encontrava-se mais longo, ondulado nas pontas. Mais feminina. Mais bela.

- Então, a miúda sempre veio? – aquilo não era uma pergunta, era uma constatação de Kisame, que pegou na Samehada e a colocou ao ombro.

Ninguém disse palavra, enquanto Sakura, com as suas roupas de viajem e a mala ao ombro, percorria discretamente os olhos pelos quatro Akatsuki presentes. Estes abriram-se subitamente ao cair sobre o louro de olhos azuis.

- Tu não estavas morto?

- Quem disse que estava?

Kami-sama, qual era a daqueles Akatsuki? Será nunca mais morriam? Ou seria necessário matá-los sete vezes, como aos gatos?

- Vamos. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui – disse Itachi.

Mas Sakura não obedeceu. Olhou para trás, para a sua amada Konoha, que nunca lhe parecera tão bela como nessa noite.

- Kunoichi – insistiu o Uchiha.

Sakura inspirou fundo, voltou as costas à aldeia onde nascera e crescera e seguiu os Akatsuki, sem nunca olhar para trás.

OooOOooo

- Aqui – indicou Itachi, levando-os a todos para uma pequena gruta, a milhas e milhas de Konoha.

Exausta, Sakura encostou-se a uma rocha e descansou. Tivera dificuldades em acompanhá-los (na verdade, eles tiveram de abrandar graças à kunoichi), não só por ser (ai, que raiva em admitir) mais lenta do que eles, mas também porque passara a noite anterior a dançar e não descansara.

- Vou avisar o líder que temos a Kunoichi – ouviu dizer a planta, antes de adormecer.

OooOOooo

Quando Sakura voltou a abrir os olhos, sentiu que estava sobre qualquer coisa suave demais para ser pedra. Olhando para baixo, percebeu que tinha sido deitada sobre… uma cama?

Levantando-se bruscamente, olhou em volta para perceber que estava num quarto, provavelmente de hotel pelo aspecto impessoal.

E que este estava vazio.

"Graças a Deus", pensou. Não estava nada desejosa de ficar a sós com o Uchiha.

Agora que pensava nisso, ele não tentara nada com ela na presença dos seus camaradas. Na verdade, tratara-a com bastante indiferença durante a viagem.

… Claro! Ele dissera que também vinha da parte da Akatsuki! Provavelmente a organização nem tinha conhecimento do encontro deles!

Sakura sorriu interiormente. Aquilo podia ser o seu trunfo.

OooOOooo

- Kaede! – chamou Ino, ao avistar a kunoichi da Suna a passar em frente à sua loja.

- Bom dia, Ino – respondeu esta. Trocara a roupa de festa pela roupa normal de ninja: um top branco sob o colete/vestido preto a vinte centímetros do joelho, e botas ninja com um pouco de salto muito parecidas com as da médica de cabelos cor-de-rosa. Aliás, usava, como ela, o forehead-protector da Suna como uma fita.

- Kaede, o que é que te deu?

- O quê?

- Ontem na festa. Estavas a dançar agarrada ao Sasuke. Na festa da Sakura, Kaede…

- Eu sei.

- Foi muita falta de tacto da tua parte, e-

- Olha, Ino, tu não és ninguém para me dar lições de moral – cortou a shinobi da Suna, irritada com o tom de acusação da loura. – Eu sei muito bem o que fiz e com quem o fiz. Lamento se magoei a Sakura, mas ela nunca fez nada para se aproximar dele ou vice-versa.

- Tu sabes que ela gosta dele.

- Confesso que às vezes tenho as minhas dúvidas.

- E eu acho que sabes que agiste mal, arrependeste-te e agora estás a tentar amenizar a situação rebaixando os sentimentos dela.

- Eu não estou a rebaixar os sentimentos de ninguém, Ino, e não te admito que faças uma tal análise das minhas palavras! – o brilho azul de um par de olhos amedrontou o outro par. – Se esta situação causar problemas, quem tem de os resolver sou eu, a Sakura e o Sasuke, mais ninguém. Mas eu não tenho por costume meter-me em situações das quais penso me vir a arrepender. E eu não me arrependo do que fiz, porque eu não fiz nada de mal. E agora deixa-me em paz, porque eu não tenho de dar justificações da minha vida a ninguém.

Ino ia dizer mais qualquer coisa, quando uma enfermeira apareceu:

- Ino-san, por acaso sabe alguma coisa sobre o paradeiro da Sakura-san?

- Não. Ela não entrava no hospital às dez?

- Devia ter entrado. Como não apareceu, fui a casa dela, e ela não está lá.

OooOOooo

Definitivamente, Tsunade não estava a ter um bom dia. Primeiro, acordou de ressaca, graças às bebidas que gamara na festa de Sakura. Segundo, a sua dor de cabeça só piorara ao ver o grande monte de papéis que tinha para ler.

E terceiro: tinham-na vindo informar que a sua protegida tinha desaparecido.

Na verdade, agora que inspeccionava o seu apartamento, podia tirar uma data de conclusões rápidas: não havia indícios de assalto, ou rapto, ou de que Sakura saíra contra a sua vontade. Faltavam roupas, a sua mala de viagem, armas, equipamento médico… De facto, parecia que ela tinha saido para uma missão.

A Godaime passou a mão pelo vestido que ela usara na noite anterior, pendurado num cabide. Ainda cheirava a alcool. A fumo. A diversão.

A Sakura.

- Recapitulem – ordenou, enquanto massajava a testa. Raios, não havia tempo para a maldita dor de cabeça!

- Hokage-sama – informou Izumo. – Até agora, nenhum dos esquadrões destacados encontraram vestígios da presença de Sakura-san na aldeia ou num raio de 15 quilómetros.

A Hokage demorou a responder.

- Quero uma equipa de peritos aqui – ordenou, sabendo que Shizune ouvia. E, dando meia volta, voltou à torre.

Fosse como fosse, Sakura seria encontrada.

OooOOooo

- COMO ASSIM, A SAKURA-CHAN DESAPARECEU????

- Naruto! - avisou a Godaime, erguendo-se da sua secretária. – Não vou tolerar esse tipo de comportamento no meu escritório! – avisou.

De algum modo, Naruto controlou-se (talvez a mão de Kakashi no seu ombro tenha ajudado), mas não se acalmou.

- Temos de ir buscá-la! – exclamou.

- Não – respondeu a Godaime. – Estás proibido de sair da aldeia, até ordens contrárias.

- O QUÊ?!

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE QUERO POUCO BARULHO NO MEU ESCRITÓRIO! – berrou Tsunade em resposta. Exausta devido ao cansaço e preocupação, recostou-se na sua cadeira, massajando a testa, e continuou: - Não há indícios de luta, ou da presença de Sakura para lá dos limites da aldeia. Parece que ela simplesmente saiu…

- Não acredito – afirmou Naruto, convicto.

- Nem eu – concorcou a Godaime. – Mas não posso fazer mais nada. Foi destacada uma equipa ANBU para a procurar, mas se não encontrarem coisa alguma terei de a declarar como "desaparecida"…

"Desaparecida", pensou Naruto. Não…

- Eu vou matar o teme! – exclamou, decidido.

- Uchiha Sasuke? – Tsunade semicerrou os olhos. Que tinha o Uchiha a ver com aquilo? – O que é que se passa?

- Ele foi um idiota! – acusou Naruto, inflamado. – Ontem, na festa da Sakura-chan, estava a atirar-se à Kaede à força toda!

- A embaixatriz da Suna? – a Hokage ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreendida. A lindissima prima do Kazekage sempre lhe parecera uma rapariga ajuizada e cheia de dignidade e força, tanto física como espiritual.

Mas, por outro lado, fazia bastante sentido. Ela era exactamente o tipo de rapariga que alguém como o Uchiha precisava – alguém que não se deixava dominar pelos encantos dele, que saberia confrontá-lo quando necessário e amá-lo tanto quanto possível. De certa maneira, surpreendia-a que nunca se tivesse apercebido que o Uchiha se sentia inclinado na direcção dela… e de que os dois eram estranhamente apropriados um para o outro.

No entanto, este novo raciocínio foi suplantado pela memória do doce amor que Sakura nutria por Sasuke. E ela era a sua aluna, em quem ela pensava como uma mãe pensa na sua filha primogénita – que se ama tanto como os outros, mas que é a primeira. E só há um primeiro.

E o Uchiha ia ouvi-las. Com Kaede ou sem Kaede – e ela nada tinha a ver com o comportamento de uma kunoichi de outra aldeia quando não estava no cumprimento do dever -, o jovem estava a pouco de levar a maior descasca da vida dele.

- Naruto, volta para casa. Não tens mais nada a fazer aqui – ordenou. – Shizune, convoca Uchiha Sasuke ao meu gabinete.

OooOOooo

- Hei, cabeça cor-de-rosa – chamou Deidara, acordando Sakura do seu estado de espirito ausente. – Acorda. Estamos quase a chegar.

Sakura piscou os olhos verdes e, no momento seguinte, o grupo parou em frente a um rio de leito vasto.

Sem dificuldade, os shinobis caminharam sobre as águas em direcção a uma cascata, a qual atravessaram.

Limpando as gotas de chuva do rosto, Sakura fitou a enorme pedra com o selo, e quase ficou com uma gota.

"Não podiam ser mais originais?", pensou. "Só faltava dizerem 'Abre-te, Sésamo'…" A localização óbvia… Será que o objectivo era gozar na cara dos esquadrões que perseguiam a Akatsuki?

Como era previsível, Itachi fez um selo e o pedregulho afastou-se pesada e obedientemente, e os quatro Akatsuki e a sua "convidada" entraram num dos seus muitos esconderijos. Sakura sentia-se cada vez mais apreensiva e desgostosa.

Estava na Akatsuki.

- Deidara – chamou Itachi, mal a pedra voltou a barrar o caminho aos visitantes indesejados. – Avisa o líder que chegámos ao esconderijo. Em breve, alcançaremos o Som.

- Quem é que te nomeou o líder? – quis saber o louro. Itachi não mudou um traço da sua expressão. – Tsc, ok, ok…

- Kunoichi, segue-me – ordenou o Uchiha de seguida.

Sakura engoliu em seco. Itachi queria que ela o seguisse? Para onde? E com que fim?

"Mantém a calma", pensava, ao mesmo tempo que se arrastava atrás do Uchiha pelos corredores mal iluminados. "Inspira, expira… Inspira, expira… Se ele te tentar fazer alguma coisa, grita".

"Ou dá-lhe um chuto na parte do corpo da qual ele mais se orgulha!" sugeriu a Inner Sakura, para se corrigir rapidamente a si própria: "Espera, não!"

"Decide-te"

"Se o magoares nessa parte, ele depois fica inutilizável"

"Vai à merda, Inner"

"Depois de ti, queriducha"

A discussão foi dada por terminada quando, após muitas portas, Itachi abriu uma, indicando-lhe, com um gesto seco, que devia entrar primeiro.

"A cova do inferno", pensou Sakura.

Na verdade, era apenas um quarto, com uma cama quase pequena demais para um casal, mas com bastante espaço para uma pessoa, uma mesa de cabeceira com um pequeno candeeiro, um armário, uma secretária, e uma porta, que Sakura esperava ser o acesso a uma casa de banho privada.

O seu corpo tremeu de alto a baixo quando sentiu a porta a fechar-se atrás de si e uma aura negra a aproximar-se por trás. Um par de mãos deslizaram das costas pela cintura, até às coxas, e ela tentou escapar-se, apenas para se ver puxada para trás.

- Sabias que ficaste duas vezes mais bonita do que eu esperava? – elogiou ele em voz baixa, mesmo atrás do ouvido.

Sakura prendeu a respiração, ao sentir uma das mãos dele a subir na direcção do zíper da blusa, enquanto a outra permanecia na coxa, agarrando-a firmemente.

Aos poucos, o zíper deslizou quase até ao fim, e Itachi levantou o top preto que ela usava por baixo. A kunoichi começava já a entrar em pânico, e não ficou melhor quando o ouviu dizer:

- Não te preocupes, Sakura. Temos muito tempo para pôr a "conversa" em dia…

**OooOOooo**

**... Eu sei. Vocês devem estar a deitar fumo pelas orelhas, do tipo "Quem é que esta gajita de merda pensa que é, caralho, que nos deixa espera de um capítulo durante meses e depois aparece aqui com uma merdita destas e espera continuar viva e a respirar?!!"... Hehehe *riso nervoso... Minna-san, eu ainda sou nova! ^^' (Tenta desesperadamente salvar o pescoço) Em breve haverá hentai, prometo! Não desesperem! Ah, e, já agora, podiam dizer o que acham da minha OC, a Kaede? Arigatou! Até à próxima!**


End file.
